Joliment sanglant
by JiimaNr
Summary: OS - 《 Sa main lâche la lame et son corps tombe dans le vide. 》Mention de suicide et de mutilation extrême.
1. Chapter 1

**CORRECTION : 12 juillet 2017.**

 _ **Ce que j'aimais bien quand j'ai écris, c'était la manière un peu enfantine de raconter. « Stiles il a.. » je trouve ça indubitablement enfantin et j'ai directement accrochée au contraste que ça formait avec le contexte de texte. Je trouvais ça originale et étrangement attirant. Je sais que c'est risqué comme manœuvre car tout le monde ne va pas forcement accrocher. Malgré tout je reste plutôt fière du résultat, même si j'ai conscience que je peux encore m'améliorer. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez, je suis preneuse de tous conseils :)**_

 _ **Ratings : M (contenu sombre, un poils sanglant. Mention de suicide et de mutilation).**_

* * *

Stiles il souffre d'un TDAH, ce qui le rend énervant auprès des autres car il fait tout à cent à l'heure. Alors les autres ça les énervent, mais moi je pense qu'ils sont jaloux.

Stiles il aide tout le temps tout le monde mais personne lui dit jamais merci. Il demande jamais rien mais on l'accable toujours de reproches. Alors il est triste parce qu'il a l'impression d'exister que quand les autres ont besoin de lui. Il a aidé des centaines de fois ses '' amis '' , il a menti tout autant de fois à son père alors qu'il ne lui reste plus que lui. Tout ça pour eux.

Stiles il est beaucoup trop gentille avec ceux qui lui font du mal. Il essait de se convaincre que c'est faux, que ce sont ses amis. Mais ça ne sert à rien.

Stiles il se rend pas compte qu'il protège ses bourreaux. Il se dresse courageusement vers le danger, sans se rendre compte que le vrai danger est derrière lui. Alors ils profitent de sa naïveté pour le poignarder dans le dos. Ils le lui déchiquettent en lui disant : « _on est amis, hein Stiles ? Tu peux pas nous abandonner. »._ Stiles on s'en sert comme bouclier humain. Il prend tous les dégâts et à la fin du combat on le jette comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un encombrant.

Il n'en peux désormais plus. Stiles, qui est d'ordinaire si dynamique et enjoué, est aujourd'hui.. _vide._

Il a cherché de l'aide vous savez, il a désespérément demandé à ce qu'on l'aide. Mais personne ne l'écoute jamais. Parce qu'au fond, même si Stiles parle tout le temps, peu de personne l'écoute. Il y avait sa mère, la belle et douce Claudia. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'est plus là. Il s'est tourné vers l'assistante social de l'école, mais encore une fois personne ne l'a prit au sérieux. Alors, dans un ultime espoir, Stiles s'est décidé à en parler à son père. Il était près à tout lui dire mais quelques instants après avoir commencé son récit, son père lui a rit au nez. Il lui a dit qu'il le prenait pour un idiot, qu'il lui avait suffisamment mentit ainsi. Cela lui fit un énorme déchirement au cœur mais il ne dit rien.

Stiles il commence à avoir peur, parce qu'il sent qu'il est entrain de sombrer. Il arrive pas à s'accrocher, à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Stiles il est entrain de couler. Et il n'est même pas sûr de vouloir résister.

Son père s'est mit à l'ignorer, pareil pour la meute mais cela n'a rien de nouveau. Stiles est tout seul et ces pensées sombres l'envahissent. Il n'a plus tellement faim, dort de moins en moins. Il est entrain de se défaire, et personne ne voit rien. Il maigrit et ça fait vraiment peur.

Et lors d'une soirée plus sombre que les autres, Stiles fait un choix qui changera tout. Il compte mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade et il ne voit pas 20 manières de le faire.

Il monte là où on voit toute la ville, au sommet du plus haut point de Beacon Hills. Il n'a pas peur, n'a aucun doute. Stiles est sûr de lui et rien de l'arrêtera. Il lève les yeux au ciel, regarde la lune qui est à la moitié de son cycle. Il n'est pas assez stupide pour faire une telle chose un soir de pleine lune, quand tous les loups sont de sortie, les sens plus aiguisés que jamais. Ils le retrouveraient bien trop facilement pour le ramener en enfer.

Il se rapproche du vide et tombe à genoux à quelques centimètres du bord. Il sort un vieux rasoir à son père, un de ceux avec lesquels on se coupe toujours, que seuls les barbiers maîtrise. Il prend bien le manche en main et plaque la lame froide sur sa peau étonnamment chaude.

Stiles ne sourit plus depuis bien longtemps. Alors, pour que ceux qui le retrouverons voient à quel point il est heureux de partir, il s'entaille les joues, traçant d'une main tremblante un sourire bancale. C'est horrible à voir mais Stiles en est fière. Il a une lueur étrange dans les yeux, qui lui donne un air complètement fou. Il enlève sa veste qu'il jette dans le vide. Le sang qui coule de son visage s'égare dans son cou, colorant sa peau horriblement pâle. Ses cheveux sont collé à son front à cause de la sueur, le col de son t-shirt est déformé à force d'avoir trop tiré dessus.

Il a fait un effort pour s'habiller, voulant être présentable pour revoir sa mère. Un t-shirt noir, un slim kaki foncé déchiré au genoux et ses jordan noir. Sauf que maintenant son pantalon et son haut sont imbibés de sang.

Il regarde ses avant-bras, et trace une longue et profonde entaille verticale, du coude au poignet sur le gauche. Ses yeux sont hypnotisés par le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Le sang coule et rapidement sa tête commence à légèrement tourner. Il reproduit la même chose sur l'avant bras droit. Stiles trouve ça joli, tout ce sang. Dans un effort ultime, utilisant ses dernières forces, il lève le bras et pose la lame sous son oreille. Il regarde la lune, murmurant une phrase que personne n'entendra jamais. Il appuis de toutes ses forces et s'ouvre la gorge, rejoignant son autre oreille.

Je t'emmerde, salope.

Sa main lâche la lame, et son corps bascule dans le vide.

* * *

 **Ce premier chapitre a été écrit en novembre 2016. Et une longue période d'inactivité a suivie. Mais je suis de retour avec la suite de ce supposé OS (que j'ai pris bien soin de corriger malgré les quelques erreurs qui persistent) en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, j'ai peut-être abusé, 9 mois de retard ça commence à faire large mais bon. Je m'excuse auprès des personnes qui attendaient une suite et je me fais un plaisir de vous annoncer qu'elle arrive aujourd'hui !**

 **Rating : T ( Je me suis calmé sur le gore, sauf pour certains détails )**

 **Merci à TeenStiles24, Khamoon, Yugai, anonyme92 et Guest pour les petites reviews qui font très plaisir ! Cette suite est en partie pour ceux qui l'avaient demandé car elle n'était pas prévue à la base. Alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review en passant, ça fait toujours plaisir pis c'est un peu l'équivalent du salaire d'un auteur héhé**

 _ **Kusjes**_

 _Sa main lâche la lame et son corps tombe dans le vide._

La chute semble durer des heures. Stiles il voit le sol se rapprocher de lui, dans quelques secondes ce sera la fin.

Vous savez, Stiles a toujours pensé qu'il mourrait avec sa famille.. Et pas _à cause d'elle_. Il a imaginé la scène des centaines de fois, mourir à coté de la femme qu'il aimerait de toute son âme. Ça lui fait du mal mais c'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? Il va mourir en se suicidant et ira en enfer. Non, Stiles il regrette pas. C'est juste que, maintenant qu'il est aussi proche de la mort, il se rend compte à quel point ils ont gâché sa vie. Et Stiles leurs en veux pour ça.

Son corps heurte le sol en faisant un bruit d'horloge cassée¹. Sa cage thoracique se brise, compressée. Ses genoux sont broyés, ses épaules se disloques. Tout son corps fait un bruit horrible, qui fait fuir des myriades d'oiseaux. Le corps de Stiles est déformé, c'est.. triste.

Stiles il avait d'énormes projets pour l'avenir, et si tout n'avait pas tourné aussi mal, peut-être qu'ils auraient eu lieu d'être. Aller dans une grande université, devenir profiler, fondé une famille. Et avoir un chien aussi. Stiles il a toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien, mais il n'a jamais pu. Peut-être que s'il en avait eu un, les choses ce serait passé autrement, peut-être qu'il serait sagement resté dans sa chambre ce soir, à le caresser tristement. Ou peut-être que cela n'aurait rien changé du tout. De toute façon il est trop tard, parce que Stiles n'est plus rien qu'un tas de chaires sanguinolentes, fumantes.. C'est morbide mais.. à qui la faute ?

Avec de la chance, quelqu'un trouvera son corps avant que les animaux ne se nourrissent de ses restes. Avec de la chance, ils se rendront compte que Stiles n'est plus là. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne l'oublierons pas²..

Vous ne trouvez pas ça triste, vous ? Un adolescent qui se suicide, qui perd la tête à cause de ses propres « amis ». Les gens peuvent être tellement cruel, même sans s'en rendre compte.

Vous savez, Stiles ne reverra jamais sa mère. Parce que cette histoire de Paradis, c'est de la grosse connerie. Il n'aura jamais d'enfants, de petits enfants. Stiles ne connaîtra jamais l'amour, le vrai. Tout ce qu'il aura connu se résumera à une amourette non réciproque. Stiles il a passé sa vie à souffrir des autres, si c'est pas triste ça..

Alors voilà à quoi se résume la vie de Stiles Stilinski. Tout ce qu'il a toujours connu, ce sont les faux semblant et la mort. Et voilà comment il la termine.

Tel une pauvre poupée désarticulée, laissé à son compte. Les gens sont sourds vous savez. Personne n'a entendu les hurlements de rage et de désespoirs de Stiles. Voilà comment finissent les gens que personne n'écoute Le sang à l'air et le cœur en bouillit.

Ils fallut plus d'une semaine à la meute et au shérif pour ce rendre compte de la disparition de Stiles. Une semaine à un père pour se rendre compte de la disparition de son propre enfant. Si Claudia savait ça, elle se retournerait certainement dans sa tombe. Ou peut-être est-ce déjà le cas.

Personne ne prit la chose très au sérieux, ils connaissaient Stiles, il allait sûrement réapparaître comme une fleur en leur demandant pardon. Il le faisait toujours, qu'est-ce qui changerais cette fois ci, hum ?

Trois jours plus tard, le commissariat recevait un appel des plus inquiétants. Un corps avait était retrouvé par un garde forestier. La dépouille était déjà entrain de se décomposer, et le spectacle qu'elle offrait était des plus répugnant. Il fallut de longues heures pour l'identifier et quand le verdict tomba..

Vous vous le saviez déjà, que c'était Stiles. Mais imaginez un instant la réaction de John. Son seul fils, la dernière famille qu'il lui reste viens d'être retrouver au fond des bois, le corps à moitié grignotait et décomposais, la gorge et les veines à l'air libre. Le visage scarifier. Son pauvre petit garçon qu'il a laissé tout seul. La culpabilité tue des hommes, et John a bien l'impression que ce sera bientôt son tour. Pourquoi son fils ne lui a rien dit ? .. Puis le shérif se rappelle.

Stiles a essayé de lui parler. Il lui a explicitement demandé de l'aide, il était désespéré et lui.. il lui a ri au nez. Il est étrangement lasse et fatigué. Maintenant, en plus d'être veuf, il était.. il était quoi, au juste ? Quand on perd son gamin, y a pas de mots³. Vous savez, rien ne peux nous préparer à ça. Alors oui, John avait sa part de responsabilité, mais qui aurait pu prédire qu'une telle chose allait arriver.. ? Dans une vaine tentative de réconfort, il se dit que Stiles est enfin avec Claudia. _S'il savait._

La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour de la petite ville. Le fils du shérif avait était retrouvé, mort, dans les bois. Et par ce fait, elle arriva au oreille de la meute.

Personne n'y croyait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ? L'increvable Stiles s'était.. suicidé. Ça fit l'effet d'une bombe. Personne ne comprenait.

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça, Stiles ? »

Bande d'hypocrites, comment pouvez-vous ne serais-ce qu'oser demander une chose pareil ? C'est votre faute, si tout ça est arrivé. Tout est de votre faute, depuis de début.

De votre faute, il ne grandira jamais. Il ne connaitra pas la vie, ne verra jamais la fierté dans les yeux de son père, un diplôme en main. Il ne portera jamais d'uniforme, ces rêves de gosse ne seront jamais réalité. Pas de carrière, pas de déceptions qui rendent plus fort chaque jours.

Pas de vie de famille, pas d'amour. Juste un mort horrible, overdosé de solitude.

Vous étiez ses bourreaux qui lui souriaient, la hache bien au-dessus de sa nuque. Et vous osez demander pourquoi ?

Et voici les funérailles, tristes et sombres. Vide. Peu de gens sont là, aujourd'hui. C'est triste, pas vrai ? La meute est là, malgré tout. Certains pleurent dans une hypocrisie à couper le souffle, d'autres se tiennent juste droits.

Vous savez, des gens qui se suicident, ils y en a une infinité. Et putain ce que c'est triste. Qui serais capable de se mettre à leur place ? Mourir seul, triste, désespéré. Être tellement à bout qu'on baisse les bras. Et renoncer. Dire non au futur, baisser la tête et tenir la main à la faucheuse.

Stiles il est mort seul et même si ce n'est qu'une fiction, ça arrive souvent, en vrai.

Stiles n'est pas le seul, quelque part et peut-être plus proche de vous que ce que vous pensez, il y a peut-être un autre Stiles. Quelqu'un qui y pense très fort et qui cherche de l'aide de tout les côtés. Quelqu'un qui sombre, de jours en jours et qui ne demande rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'on le retienne.

Une personne seule et incroyablement triste qui ne cherche qu'une paire de bras pour s'y accrocher. Et peut-être même que c'est toi, l'autre Stiles.

1: Référence, référence, vous l'avez ?

2: La peur d'être oublié après sa mort.

3: Après des heures de recherche, impossible de trouver de mots. D'ailleur, il y a une petite référence à la chanson de Lynda Lemay " y'a pas de mots ".


End file.
